Death Wish
by magnum
Summary: Relena has a flashback about a fateful shuttle crash which she and Heero were involved in.


This is something I wrote when I was brainstorming for ideas for another essay, needless to say, it never stood a chance, so I changed it and made it longer. Oh and the characters might seem out of character, as I have never watched a single episode of Gundam Wing in my entire life. Shocking. I know. Why? You ask? Well, it has never been aired is South Africa. More Shocking. I know.  
  
Warning: Character Death  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
(Author's note)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own. OK??  
  
Death Wish  
  
*.*.*.*.*  
  
"The next person that will be speaking is Vice Minister Relena Darlian." As Relena walked onto the stage, applause rang around her ears, deafening her foe a few seconds. Relena nodded to the assembly to show her appreciation." Just before I start, I would ask of you for a minute of silence, so that we can remember those who have given their lives for the delicate peace that we are trying to uphold."  
  
//Flashback//  
  
"Miss Darlian, your flight is boarding."  
  
"Thank you ."  
  
I looked around the station, taking in all the sights and sounds around me. Everybody who has worked for peace was here, myself included. I looked on excitedly when I saw the airship, it was the first of its kind, it was indestructible, and it symbolised the bonds different world leaders have tied with each other, the unity of our world.  
  
Silently a figure appeared at my side. "So, what do you think Heero?"  
  
"It's a ship, why is there so much fuss?"  
  
We slowly stepped into the ship, Heero at my side, and took our seats next to the window. The seats were made out of soft, light grey leather. It had a high, cushioned back, and removable armrests. The atmosphere was filled with excitement, it was then that the engine started up.  
  
The ride was going smoothly, but I soon became bored, turning to Heero I asked, "Heero, who do you like?" He kept staring at me like I had grown two heads on. Feeling the need to explain, I elaborated. "Well, I was talking to a couple of friends of mine, and they said that everybody likes somebody, and you can never not like somebody, if you understand what I mean, cause that just sounded so confusing." ( this situation has happened to me. They said you were weird if you did not have a crush on somebody at any given moment. If this is true, I am proud to say that I am weird. But, I doubt his this is true, as a was speaking with the sluts of the school.) "Who do you like?" A blush started creeping my cheeks,  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
"So?"  
  
" Okay, wait I've got an idea, let's ask each other questions about their significant other, until we can guess who it is! You first Heero!"  
  
"What is the name of your 'significant other'?"  
  
"Hey! That's unfair!!! Let me try. Um, do I know her?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"What do you mean 'don't know'?"  
  
"I don't know whether or not you know her! Wait, let me rephrase, I don't know whether or not you truly know her, or just what she appears to be."  
  
"Oh! So I might know her, but not truly KNOW her." Heero nodded an affirmative.  
  
"What' his hair colour?"  
  
"Brown."  
  
" How old is she?"  
  
"18"  
  
"What is his favourite weapon?"  
  
"Who said he likes weapons?"  
  
"Ugh, fine, does he like or use weapons?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Relena!"  
  
"What?"  
  
You just told me he does not like weapons, then you said he did!"  
  
"No I did not! I just said that you never asked whether or not he used weapons, so if I told you what his favourite weapon is, I would have answered two questions! Got you on a technicality Heero, I kicked your um (whispers so that old people cant hear her) ass!"  
  
"Ugh, fine, this is getting us no where, why don't we just write the names on a piece of paper, hand it to each other, so both know who the other person likes at the same time. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed." I reached into her bookcase, took out a piece of paper, tore it in half, and gave a piece to Heero. Then she took out her pencil case, and gave Heero a pen. There was silence for a few seconds while Heero and I wrote down the names of the one's that they truly love. When I had finished writing, I looked up at Heero. His hair delicately framed his face, his cobalt eyes had an emotion in them that I had trouble identifying. 'It's make or break time'. I suddenly realised that the contents on Heero's piece of paper could upset me, so I tentatively asked Heero if they could go to the bathroom, so that they could open the notes there. (Imagine the bathroom of a plane, this one looks like that) Heero silently followed me into the bathroom, locking it behind him. They stood across each other, almost touching, due to the small, limited space available. Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm myself. I silently opened the letter, taking my time, as I did not want to seem to anxious in front of Heero. I finally managed to open the letter, but shut my eyes tightly. Bracing myself for the worst, I opened my eyes, only to find that Heero had not written anything on the paper. 'Oh shit,' I thought, 'now he knows that I like him, but I still don't know who he likes.' Slowly I lifted my gaze to meet Heero's. I tried backing away, only to find myself trapped by a sink. "Heero" I breathed softly, " You did not write anything down. Why?" Heero looked at me, his eyes glittering.  
  
Time seemed to freeze as we stood staring at each other, but the moment was broken when Heero suddenly stepped forward wrapping his arms around my waist and seized my mouth in a kiss. A jolt of electricity passed through us, which awaked my senses, and I started kissing Heero passionately back. His arm slowly slipped underneath my blouse dragging his fingers across my stomach. His other hand dropped just below my buttocks, lifting me gently up, and placing me on the counter. Our temperatures rose, and our sense of touch and taste exploded with pleasure. Heero them climbed on the counter himself, lowering his body over mine.  
  
They were on the point of no return, but a knock on the door, brought them both crashing down on reality. "Excuse me, please hurry up! I really need to go to the bathroom!" Groaning in frustration, Heero climbed off me, and waited patiently while I made herself presentable, a murderous glint in his eyes. Heero opened the door for me, and as I steeped outside, I told the Minister of Colony L4, " My sincerest apology Minister, but I had asked Heero to check the bathroom for any devices that could pose as a threat. You may rest assured that no such devices were found, and the bathroom is safe for you to use." The Minister was goggling at me, but nodded and walked away, Heero trailing in my wake. "Good cover up Relena, next time he'll most probably rather control his bodily functions, and not knock on the door." I was about to reply, but was silenced when an announcement was made for all of the passengers to sit down. " That's not right, the ship is only suppose to dock in another 3 hours."  
  
"Go sit down Relena. I'm just going to check what's happening." Relena waited anxiously for Heero's return, and when he returned, he merely stated that an unidentified object was flying to towards them, and that everything was going to be fine. He could most probably see the fear in my eyes, as he wrapped his arms around me, offering me some comfort. 'He's not telling the truth.'  
  
CRASH!!! Something had just flown into the opposite wall that I sat at. The force of the crash sent the craft careering toward a space colony. As I looked through the window I could see the colony looming closer and closer. Heero placed himself between me and the window, acting as a shield. Everybody was panicking, screaming and shouting, running around like headless chickens. Heero placed his head close to my ear and whispered "I love you Relena, always remember that." I pulled my head back to be able to look him in his cobalt eyes. "Mission accepted" I replied softly, before placing a light kiss on his lips. We continued looking at each other, both oblivious to what was happening, when every thing suddenly went back.  
  
My eyelids slowly fluttered open, but I closed them when a searing pain flashed through them. Groggily, I tried to sit, but I was entangled with something which prevented my movement. I brushed the hair out the man's face, trying to remember how I came to be in this situation. Realisation struck as I looked upon the face of my one true love. Everything came back to me. The questions, the note, the kiss, the crash. "Oh Heero, please no, please don't leave me" I said as I started shaking him, as if I was trying to wake him from his slumber. Sighing in defeat, I slowly untangled myself from him, when I noticed he had burns on his back. Even when he was dead he protected me. Gazing around the wreck of the ship, I tried to find any movement which would indicate life, but I found none. Gazing around the newly created tomb, tears welled up in my eyes, but I took a deep, steadying breath, which held the tears at bay. In a strong unwavering voice, which seemed even to loud for my own ears, I said "May you all rest in peace."  
  
NEWSPAPER ARTICLE: 200 Diplomats dead. On sole survivor  
  
Today the Vice Foreign Minister was found to be the sole survivor of a shuttle crash. She was found amidst the carnage, on her knees, unscathed. We send our sympathy and condolences to all the families and friends of the deceased. May this massacre be a remembrance to all of us, that peace may not always be the easiest path to choose, but it is the most rewarding, and wisest way to live. Miss Peacecraft has yet again prevailed to help us obtain the peace we so longingly seek, such as a phoenix which rises out of its ashes again, and again, and again.  
  
//End of Flashback//  
  
"Thank you. Now, as we all are aware, peace has been obtained, and my objective has been achieved. The universe has had no threats between colonies or planets, for ten years. I am sure that we all would like to keep it that way, so I propose this suggestion."  
  
The end  
  
Thank you for your time for reading this, and I hope you found this of an acceptable standard. If my character's personalities is way off, please tell me by reviewing. Flames and compliments are both readily accepted. Merry Christmas, and a happy new year.  
  
Signing off  
  
Magnum  
  
*.*.*.*.* 


End file.
